


Dragon Ball Super

by SonGokuBlack



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: After Tournament of Power, Chi-Chi died after giving birth, F/M, Goku is now God of Destruction, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGokuBlack/pseuds/SonGokuBlack
Summary: nine months after the tournament of power Son Goku Jr. is born and trains to be the protector of the earth.until i can think of a proper story title this story will be called Dragon Ball Super.





	Dragon Ball Super

Prologue

(One Year Ago)

“Don’t worry son, I’ve talked with your school, as long as you do your work they’ll still pass you, just be glad they don’t know why you’re really gone for the whole year” Son Goku said  
. . .  
He evaded all of the attacks, Son Junior then went on the offensive.

“Impressive, I never thought you could keep up with me using this power, your blue form is stronger than I thought, after all this is only 20% of my real power, my power far surpasses what Beerus was” Junior’s father Son Goku said.

“I aim to please dad…but how much power would you have to use if I unlock Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, like Vegeta did?” Junior responds.

“Hmm maybe 40% of my power” Son Goku said as he evaded an attack by his son.

“How did Vegeta evolve?” Junior asked.

“Well he remembered a promise he made and like when I went Super Saiyan 3 he reached deep down and unlocked Super Saiyan Blue Evolution” Son Goku answered. He then  
increased his power and grabbed his son’s fist.

“Would you like to try and focus on a promise and evolve?” Son Goku asked.

“Yeah, I would actually” Junior responded as he took a few steps back.

“Now, Vegeta was put through a tough situation, I’m sorry but I’ll have to put you through the same conditions to evolve” Son Goku said as he flared his flame white aura. Junior  
flared his aura as he put out his maximum power.

“How can you protect her, you’re weak you’ll never be able to help her” Goku said. Whis took this opportunity to manipulate Junior in such a way that makes Junior believe what his father is saying.

“WHAT?!” Junior shouted. He then landed a solid punch on Son Goku which did minor damage.

“I mean you’re too weak Junior, of you don’t get stronger, I’ll kill her myself” Son Goku said with a snarl.

“LIES! I WILL KEEP MY PROMISE TO HER!” Junior shouted in response.

“YOU WANT POWER I’LL GIVE YOU POWER FATHER!”

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Junior’s aura started to glow as he scrunched his eyes shut.

“I will keep my promise!” Junior’s aura and hair started to glow.

“I won’t let harm befall her!” Junior’s muscles expanded making him noticeably tall if you squint your eyes.

“and I’ll keep my promise!” Junior’s aura seemed to darken.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Junior’s aura had seemed to create lines flowing from him.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” Junior’s dark blue aura burst and when the light died down, Goku smirked as his son had evolved.

“now, marvel at my full power!” Junior then dashed at his father, Junior then started unleashing a barrage of attacks.

“Alright! This is a good fight!” Son Goku exclaimed as he evaded the attacks.

“Alright son, you did it, you’ve evolved” Son Goku said. Junior then blinked. Whis stopped his manipulation.

“Whoa, I’ve sensed this power from Vegeta, but feeling this forms power is amazing” Junior responded as he held up an open palm. He now focused his eyes on his darkened aura.

“What about regular Super Saiyan Blue, can I still turn into that?” Junior asked.

“Yes, when you transform, you can power up and evolve into that form, it’s a limit breaking power” Son Goku told Junior.

“Now let’s get training, just because you’ve accomplished this power doesn’t mean your training is over just yet” Goku said as he settled into a stance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and i hope you all enjoy and i welcome criticism to the story so it helps me be a better writer


End file.
